


I Will Come Back To Life, But Only For You

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: When the Criminal Minds team meets something nobody believed existed in the first place, everyone's thrown for a loop. First Criminal Minds story ever wrote, so please be nice (I was like 13 when I wrote this). Title from Panic At The Disco's The Calendar. Sixshot. Reid/OC, Hotch/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Dickinson wrote:  
"My life closed twice before its close, it yet remains to see if Immortality unveil  
A third event to me. So huge, so hopeless to conceive As these that twice befall.  
Parting is all we know of Heaven, And all we need of hell."

(Reid's POV)

"Hey…what if we could say these killings weren't simply done by a Satanist, but rather…out of a necessity to maintain self-belief, as though they had created a fabricated reality?" The brunette thirty year old brought up as they looked over the case file on the jet en route to the latest location, a small town in Wisconsin. There were pictures of a twenty-something girl lying down on her bed, dead. Her entire being seemed undisturbed, except for the two small puncture wounds Augustana McKillan managed to point out.

Spencer Reid, realizing what she meant, smiled that 'I-know-what-you're-thinking' smile at his girlfriend before adding, "And although this looks like it is the typical manifestation of vampiric behavior, vampires themselves do not actually exist. It's proven there are genetic diseases and defects such as Porphyria, Anemia and Celiac Syndrome that could perhaps make one believe they are a vampire, but other than that, there's nothing conclusive as to whether the demons exist."

Augustana laughed, putting on hand on his knee, "Alright, I get it. But you can't say it doesn't look mighty convincing. Hey…is it too early to get Garcia to look up stuff? I have a few ideas." The hazel-eyed, blond-haired thirty two year old asked. Aaron Hotchner; the team's leader, shook his head.

"Hey, if you've got an idea, and you think it'll get us somewhere, we can run with that." Reid smiled as Men-Tat (one of his pet names for her) pulled out her cell to call the team's technical advisor, Penelope Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, I need you to look up some historical figures for the new case." She started as soon as the call was received.

"Keyboard at the ready. What can I help with, McKillan?"

"I need you to look up a few names. Gilles de Rais, Peter Kurten, Fritz Haarmann, and Elizabeth Bathory." Men-Tat could almost hear Garcia's face breaking into a smile as she replied, "You think that new case has something to do with vampires, don't you? Did Reid give you the 'they-don't-exist' rundown?" Men-tat nodded, "Just tell me if they seem to have anything in common."

A few minutes passed in silence before Garcia muttered, "Shut up," under her breath, as though in disbelief.

"What? Is it surprising?" Augustana asked; her eyes wide.

"No. They all had different social positions, de Rais and Bathory being of nobility and the other two in poverty. Each of their crimes went undiscovered for at least five years, the rest period for each of the killers different. They all enjoyed the consumption of human blood, and appeared to enjoy torturing victims before killing them."

"Thanks, Garcia. Could you see how they got their start, what kind of families they were part of?"

"No problem." A few more moments of silence.

"I'll be damned. Haarmann's life was insane. Mother died when he was young, he had trouble in school, was known molester as well as a homosexual. He'd sell his victims flesh as meat. Course, he lived right after world war one and his hometown of Hanover and its people were on the brink of death. He flourished under these circumstances. And de Rais and Bathory, they'd prey on the lower class as to not get caught. Kurten was a sadist that grew up without a father, torturing and sexually abusing animals before he started killing. All seem to be organized serial killers within their respective times."

"Thanks Garcia." Augustana stated, hanging up.

"What was all that about?" Reid asked, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"I just wanted Garcia to read me some info on some of the most vampiric serial killers of the modern world," Augustana retorted, playfully glaring at Reid, who added under his breath, "There's no such thing."

"Well, according to what Garcia's told me, there are people that obviously disagree, Spence." Reid shook his head, "Whatever you wanna believe, Ana."

(Touchdown at General Mitchell Airport, Milwaukee Wisconsin, Augustana's POV)

Augustana smiled as soon as the team stepped into the familiar airport. Once the team grabbed their baggage, they headed out to the rental cars. Without realizing she was doing it, Augustana grabbed Reid and ran to the Starbucks within the airport. As she ran, she could hear Hotch calling after them, "You guys don't need caffeine!" but who was listening? Certainly not Augustana.

After rejoining the group after getting their drinks, (she getting a venti easy ice one pump white chocolate mocha vanilla bean frappechino, he a Grande double shot iced latte), they head toward the rental cars.

As she sat down next to Reid, Augustana's BAU Besties (as she called them, Dr. Alison Vitrano and Makenna Lewis) immediately began to tease her about her choice of a Starbucks drink.

"Hey McKillan, is that really necessary to order that large of a drink? I mean, we didn't know you could handle it," Vitrano added, her eyes motioning toward Reid. Lewis shot her a look and grinned while Augustana rolled her eyes.

"Guys, you're acting like twelve year olds. it's milk, ice, flavored syrup, whipped cream, and a straw. Get over yourselves….you're immaturity sickens me sometimes,". Vitrano and Lewis continued to laugh, and Reid, seeing this, leaned forward to nuzzle her, murmuring, "Ana, it's fine. Pretend you didn't expect that reaction we you ordered the drink." She nodded, and then fell quiet, lost in thought about the case.

~Derek Morgan sat across from Augustana McKillan and Reid. He tried not to think about how happy she looked in Reid's arms, how content he seemed while he held her. Morgan wished Garcia was in his arms, but she was back, 'home' in Quantico, sitting in front of the computer, ready to work miracles for the team. Hotch had mentioned the possibility of her coming to work on the case, but Morgan hoped it'd be soon because anytime he got to see her brightened his day. ~

~ Aaron Hotchner was staring out the window, watching the buildings blur by, faintly aware his girlfriend Alison Vitrano was humming an old pop song from the early 90's. Absentmindedly he turned and put a finger against her lips, "I'm thinking." She seemed to have be expecting this reaction, because she tried to bite his finger, which he pulled away before leaning in to kiss her lips gently. ~

Morgan turned just to glance at Hotch, but looked away as they were still kissing. Morgan coughed, and both Reid and Hotch pulled away from their girls abruptly, both rubbing the backs of their necks in embarrassment, each laughing nervously. Morgan grinned. Hotch was actually smiling. Since Hayley died, it was a rarity to see him ever looking happy. But now he'd found Dr. Vitrano (rather she'd found him, as she'd transferred from the NJ unit to the BAU), he appeared happy than ever before.

"We're here." JJ says, parking the rental van. The team gets out and begins to head into the Milwaukee Area FBI building.

As soon as they got into the door, a black haired man in his late thirties ran up to the group.

"Agent Rainer, Milwaukee FBI. You must be..."

"Agent Hotchner. Is it alright if we split the team up to solve this?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright. Lewis, McKillan, Reid, go check out the morgue. Morgan, JJ, Rossi, head to interview the victim's families. Vitrano, you and I will stay here and work with agent Rainer. Let's go."

Reid felt Augustana's hand slip into his and smiled. Before he had time to realize what happened, Lewis had grabbed them both and pulled them toward the rental car.

~ McKenna Lewis had a reason for wanting to be in the FBI, more specifically the BAU. Her father had been a serial killer, the case actually had been handled by Rossi and the team. Her father would target women wearing fine jewelry, and after he'd killed them, he'd give the jewelry to her. Lewis had been put in the FBI's protection, and Morgan had helped her remember what had happened. She's still closest with him today, although she shares a sibling-like relationship with him, knowing he likes Garcia. After her father was put in jail, Lewis made up her mind to join the FBI. Although she was part of the team as a profiler, her true strength shows when she's interrogating. Her favorite weapon is a sniper rifle, but she's decent when it comes to the standard issue handgun. ~

Reid parked the car and got out, walking around to the passenger side to let Augustana out. As he opened the door, he instinctively leaned in and kissed her as she went to get up. Augustana's eyes fluttered close and Reid could feel her smiling through the kiss. He paused when he realized Lewis was in the backseat.

"Uh, sorry. We're," Reid cleared his throat, still smiling, "Here."

Across town, Vitrano and Hotch were talking to Agent Rainer, trying to find out details about the case.

"So who appears to be the primary targets?" Vitrano asked, her hand reaching for the nearest folder of one of the victims. Agent Rainer sighed "Seems like women in their early twenties…moderate social status, often well known around the locals. First woman was a local daycare manager, second a barista at the Red Arrow Starbucks. It's a shame, really."

"Red arrow? Isn't that a skate rink? It's downtown, right?" Rainer nodded, "How you'd know that?"

"My friend Augustana used to live here before she joined the FBI," and Hotch nodded.

As Morgan, JJ and Rosi get out of their rental car, they head to the house of the second victim. A man about twenty five is holding a small child as he opens the door.

"Can I help you?" Rossi stepped up to introduce himself, "I'm Special Agent David Rossi, I'm with the family. Can I ask you a few questions about your wife?" The man nodded, "Sure…anything to catch who killed her." Setting the child down on a loveseat in the living room, the team followed him inside.

"We're sorry for your loss, but we need to ask a few questions." Rossi began. The man nodded "Go ahead. Anything to catch whoever did this to her. "He said, obviously willing to cooperate. Rossi started right ahead asking, "How were you and your wife known around here?" The man sighed before answering.

"McKayla and I were well liked. Her daycare business was always busy, always had clients. I worked at the local garage fixing cars. Most of my clients knew my name. "Morgan, after hearing that, answered he asked "About how many clients did your wife have daily?" the man grew quiet as he thought, "10 to 15 kids a day. Sometimes more, sometimes less." Morgan nodded.

"Did you notice anything about the parents? Perhaps something about how they acted, how the child acted around them?" the man thought, "Well, I don't remember ever noticing anything, but McKayla would always would talk about a mother that appeared very antisocial, but the child was wonderful."

At the morgue, (Augustana's POV)

Augustana McKillan held Reid's hand as they walked into Milwaukee county morgue. How many times had she imagined being in here, having to view a family member, even though her parents are already dead? Her tears had been shed, but she didn't want to think about shedding more. That was a common thought actually. It wasn't Reid not being there when she woke that Augustana was worried about, it was leaving after work and going to bed leaving to find Reid not there, reading or something. Conceding with her fear of losing him was her own, however irrational, fear it may be that one day she'd be taken hostage by an unsub.

"This is the body of McKayla Fernandez, young man found her by the dumpsters behind the hospital." The attending coroner rattled off. As Reid and Augustana pulled on gloves, he noted, "Her skin looks abnormally pale. How long has she been dead?" The coroner grabbed his clipboard and flipped through his notes.

"About twenty-eight hours."

"Wait, she's been dead twenty eight hours and her skin's this pale? It just doesn't make sense."

But then Augustana pointed out, "Spencer, look. on her neck." sure enough, Reid noticed the small indentations in her neck below her earlobe but above her collarbone. Turning to Augustana, he wanted to wipe the smug grin of her face.

"It's not done by a vampire. i know what you're thinking." Augustana nodded, "Why can't you believe it for once?" Reid sighed, "Because..." Augustana's hand flew to her forehead as the blonde agent face palmed.

"Here he goes again," she mumbled under her breath.  
Reid launched into his explanation of how vampires didn't exist. Ana just rolled her eyes. When he had finished, she sighed,

"I'll tell you again, they're out there whether you like it or not. Just wait." Reid laughed, continuing to examine the body. McKayla had no signs of sexual assault, save for the bite marks.

"Well thanks. We'd better get going." Reid nodded to the coroner as he and Augustana and Lewis left.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the FBI building

"So these killings have been across racial & local boundaries?" Vitrano asked. Rainer nodded, "'Fraid so. Started killing tourists, then locals."

"But why change the victimology? Is it possible to set up a curfew not allowing citizens out after dark?" Hotch asked. Rainer nodded, "Of course. Most victims were killed between 11 PM and 4 AM. Just let me know if you need more information."

Hotch nodded, "Thanks. We've got a team meeting so, goodbye. But thanks again."

The team met at the Red Arrow Starbucks, the one where the second victim had worked. Once everyone had ordered drinks and sat down, Hotch started, "Alright. Our unsub is unorganized, probably not known well in the community." Morgan cut in, "the first victims were female, and we can assume the rest will be as well." Now Reid, "Blood was drained from both bodies, 2 puncture marks resembling fangs the only wound. No signs of sexual abuse." Augustana grinned at Vitrano and Lewis, "In short, I think we're looking for a sexual sadist that gets off on drinking blood, of high profile young women." Augustana concluded. Hotch nodded, "Alright that's a good star to the profile. We'll pick back up with this tomorrow. The police are setting up a curfew for eight o clock, so we need to be at the hotel by then," as the crew got up to go to the rental cars, Reid stayed behind, sipping his latte with a lost-in-thought expression on his face.

"Spence?" Ana called; about to leave.

"Go on without me. I'm just gonna stay here and think for a bit." he told her. Augustana smiled, "Alright. I'll be in the hotel room waiting for you. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay!" Reid suddenly snapped, wanting to be left alone. After Augustana had left, he sat awhile in thought, contemplating the existence of vampires. By the time he left, it was dark out and the street was deserted. Checking his holster on reflex for his gun, he mentally cursed his luck upon realizing he'd forgotten it back at the hotel. He was positive Ana was going to freak that he was out on his own, if she knew he didn't have his gun. Walking to the rental car, he was surprised to find someone leaning against the car.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Reid asked.

"Yes. Why is no-one outside? It's only just after 9 PM."

"Well ma'am, there's a curfew in place due to the recent disappearances. The police don't want more people disappearing, so it's for our safety." He informed her.

"Oh? I was under the impression a man like you will do things his own way, regardless if it's in compliance with the rules." She stated, Reid realizing her speaking pattern wasn't typical for the twenty something year old before him. Unless she was older then she appeared…

"Well, apparently those that have been kidnapped are turning up dead," Reid admitted. The woman smiled.

"Want help finding the killer? Shouldn't be too hard. Well, do you?" She grinned, revealing sharp teeth that resembled fangs, like the marks on the victims' necks. Could it be possible that this woman was…..no, it couldn't be. The profile was wrong.

"Well?" she questioned, taking a step closer while Reid instinctively backed up.

"Answer me." She said, ordering him. Unsub or no unsub that woman was creepy. He didn't totally grasp what she was saying, which only made things worse.

"Sure." He finally said.

"Good," she laughed, a high musical chime laugh, "Because I'm the one that's killing people."

Reid couldn't believe what the (now confirmed in his head) unsub was saying.

"Wait, slow down. I….I don't understand what you're saying. Could you explain?"

"I…am a vampire. I've lived since the end of the first World War. I was turned just prior to the beginning of the second, a young girl growing up in Hanover, Germany. I made a living picking off the Nazis in my hometown, killing as I pleased. How sweet their blood was…I've been tracking your team for some time, analyzing each of you. But you," she said, one pale, long finger drawing tenderly across Reid's cheek, "Seem to be the one that is the most inclined to what I require. I…am in need. Of a new helper, someone who can help my mission to rid the world of evil."

"But I already do that. I'm an FBI Profiler, I help catch the serial killers and put them behind bars where they cannot harm anymore." Reid countered, confused even more than before.

"No. I will make you understand what I mean. Now." She growled suddenly, the young woman's voice icy. Faster than Reid could grasp, her lips, faintly pink and so soft looking, were against his. Absentmindedly, Reid reached for the gun that should've been at his side. But it wasn't.

Reid mentally cursed his habit of whenever talking down an UnSub he'd leave his gun behind. Then her lips left his, and found his neck. Reid was already thinking perhaps Augustana had been right, maybe these certain vampiric individuals did exist. But nothing was about to confirm it. Until he heard her whisper softly, "You wouldn't listen. Now you will see what I mean, by force. And you will be powerless to stop it."

As soon as the sentence ended, Reid felt the women open her mouth. He wanted to struggle, wanted to fight, but knew it was pointless in the end. So he braced himself, waiting. The pain that he experienced in the next few seconds was arguable the worst pain of his life, even after one of the previous UnSubs had held him hostage and caused his addiction to Dilaudid. Worse than being shot. After awhile, then pain faded into a dull burn, subsiding only when Reid realized the woman held her bleeding wrist to his mouth.

He tried to fight the taste of the warm, sticky liquid crossing his tongue, but if he didn't swallow, he was going to run out of air. Reluctantly the doctor obeyed, swallowing hard. On instinct he cringed and tried to pull away from the woman, but as more blood filled his mouth, he was left wondering why he didn't want to stop drinking it. His free hand grabbed for her shoulder, anything to pull her closer, he just wanted more and didn't care if it killed her.

Wait. What?

Reid's mind raced. This woman was the UnSub. He was supposed to be requesting back-up, having Morgan take her down, not be….whatever he was doing with her in the darkened street. But then he felt her pull away, and growled as he realized this was all he'd get. He slumped to the ground against the building she'd held him against, exhausted. The UnSub gently took his hand, shook it, and then leaned down to his level, kissed him on the forehead, and slipped into the night, leaving a very confused and immobilized Spencer Reid behind. His phone rang. It was Augustana, probably calling to check in with him. Deciding not to answer, risking making her worry about him, he waited.

After a few minutes, Reid stood up, his legs shaky. Taking a deep breath, he started towards his car. Normally the dark comforted Reid, but now, knowing she was out there, perhaps….waiting for her next victim, he…was scared. Opening the door and climbing into the driver's seat, Reid sighed. What if this all was just a crazy dream? As he put the key in the ignition and started to drive, the radio came on.

"You said if you don't let it out You're gonna let it eat you away  
I'd rather be a cannibal, baby Animals like me don't talk anyway  
Feel like an ambulance Chaser of fame Pray I could replace her  
Forget the way her tears taste Oh, the way her tears taste

Put another 'x' on the calendar Summer's on it's deathbed

There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends  
And I meant everything I said that night I will come back to life

But only for you Only for you

Well, they call it a second chance But when I came back, it was more of a relapse  
Anticipation's on the other line And obsession called while you were out Yeah, it called while you were out..."

Reid changed the station, after thinking about the conversation he and Augustana had held before boarding the plane. She'd been adamant that vampires were real, that they existed. He'd denied her every word. Reid remembered saying something along the lines of if he ever did turn into a vampire, he'd come back to life just for his girlfriend. He'd meant every word he'd said that night, even if she had only been joking around. But maybe that was true now.

Reid pulled over and parked, pulling down the passenger side sun-guard and flipping the cover off the mirror. He was incredibly surprised to find he had no reflection. But then the afterthought came to him, as Ana had once said vampires had no reflection. Thinking even deeper, Reid realized the UnSub had bit his neck. She'd also forced him to drink her blood, obviously ritualistic in itself to her. Was it possible he'd turned into a vampire? Reid nearly choked on air just thinking about it. As he'd put the car back into gear to head back to the hotel he and the team were staying at, he let his thoughts continue, although they neither consoled nor clarified.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later Reid arrived at the hotel, and after finding the right room and sliding the magnetic key through the slot, he entered the room. After setting his jacket down of his suitcase, he sat down on the bed nearest him and dropped his head into his hands, sighing. A jingling of the bathroom door makes his head snap up as Augustana walks out, wrapped in one of those flimsy white hotel towels. She giggles quietly before saying his name, whispering seductively as she walked toward him and leaned into him, beginning to unbutton his shirt and undo his tie.

"Ana? What's wrong with you? Playful much?" he asks, scrambling back on the bed as she continues to work his shirt off, smiling.

"I don't know baby….caffeine, I think." She giggled, her fingers tangling in Reid's hair.

"Whoops…" she slurred, the towel around her coming undo. "Oh fuck it," she mused, pressing herself against Reid, he could feel her small but well built body pressing against his, and it was turning him on.

"Ana…I need to talk to you," he started as she reached for his belt, "Spence, save it for later. Please…I don't know what's gotten into me…but….oh god…I just want you!" she nearly yelled, causing Reid to glare. He didn't need the others overhearing, because he was sure Morgan would get back at him somehow if they got too loud, it was a open secret that Ana was a screamer.

"Ana….what do you even mean?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh don't play that. IQ of 187…you know damn well what I mean. I want you. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Make love to me. Please…I'm begging." Reid didn't now whether to laugh or be mad for what she'd said. So he just kissed her. Dipping his head to kiss her neck, he opened his mouth. Was he really going to bite her?

Suddenly Ana turns to look at Reid, and she's crying. He stops what he's doing right away and asks if she's alright, only to have her hiccup and stuttered in response.

"I'm s-sorry….it's the ad-adrenaline..I-I…I want to k-keep going but but but…" she stuttered. Reid smiled and kissed her,

"That's okay. I need to talk to you anyways, about the case. After I left Starbucks I ran into someone who knew about the disappearances and such. She kinda…bit me. I think I've turned into a vampire." He explained. She laughed.

"Ok, so now you believe me. Spencer, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"Someone's else blood, I didn't want to stop…it…it was so good." Augustana let a small sigh slip from her lips, her hand resting over Reid's heart.

"Hmm…wonder if my blood tastes good."

"Sweetie, no. We're on a case. And I….theoretically I could kill you. I'd rather not test it." He protested.

"But you're a doctor. You'll know if you take too much," she added. His contradictory snort made her giggle as he replied,

"Yes, but not a medical one. Oh what the hell…as long as I can get up in the morning…" and this time, without any hesitation, Reid opened his mouth and bit her, mentally cringing at the accompanying scream.

He can feel her hands digging into his shoulders, and he smiles against her skin, he can feel her heartbeat and breathing increasing. He can taste the fear in her blood; somehow the slight sting of it makes his head fill with deliciously inappropriate and arousing thoughts. As he drinks he's aware she's moaning now, his name coming out as a strangled sob, "Spen-Spencer…it b-burns…st-stop…" she whines. He hears her, but he's so lost in her blood he doesn't want to stop. Suddenly he feels her heart falter, skip a beat. Afraid of what he's done, Reid pulls out his fangs. He leans up to look at her, her hazel eyes are clouded as-though she's on a high and her blonde still-damp hair is sticking to her face.

"Spencer," she calls, breathless, the innocence in her tone surprising him. He smiles, licking the reminder of her blood of his lips, "What sweetie?" She grins sheepishly, sitting up against the headboard.

"Am…I as…good as I look?" she asked, laughing weakly. Reid laughed along, kissing her forehead, "Yes, without a doubt. Now go to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow." Augustana nodded, and laid down, wondering how all this was going to play out.

(Augustana's POV)

Rolling over, she opened her eyes. The room was dark and deathly quiet, except for the haunting piano melody she had stuck in her head. Sitting up and looking around, she realizes everyone else is asleep. Getting up to go to the bathroom, she grumbled in the dark room. Going to wash her hands, she screamed when she turned on the light. On her neck, there was proof. Proof that Reid was not human.

Where Reid had left a large hickey on her neck, there were also two very distinct puncture marks in the middle. Almost fainting at the sight before her, Augustana was thankful to feel arms around her merely seconds after she'd screamed. She shivered against Reid's chest, realizing his skin was colder than it normally felt.

"Sssshhhh….MenTat, you'll wake the dead with that scream!" he scolded gently, kissing her. "It's okay…..sssshhhh…" Reid looked in the mirror, and seeing the burden of proof, stood corrected, "Oh, baby…I'm sorry...that's really bad, isn't it?" She only sniffed, "C-Can you g-go g-get my ma-make-up? I n-n-need to c-cover this…" Reid nodded, walking over to her suitcase. After rummaging through her things for a few minutes, he found the small bag containing her make-up, her (Reid shuddered to think) second face. Walking back, he handed it to her, where she began to grab multiple items out of it.

"This won't take me long now," she proclaimed, grinning. "Then you want to explore? It's fun to walk around new places at night, especially hotels." She reasoned. Reid laughed, "Alright. Yeah, let's go."

After Ana had managed to cover the bite to her liking, the two headed out into the hall. Surprised to hear muffled banging from across the hall in what was Lewis, Vitrano and JJ's room, Ana smiled. Leave it to FBI agents to start a pillow fight.

(Lewis's POV)

"Got you!" the brown haired, brown eyed thirty seven year old shouted, hitting Vitrano in the face with a feather pillow. JJ only rolled her eyes and admonished in a motherly tone, "Could you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here." Vitrano sighed, "Reid and Ana are sleeping together, why can't Hotch and I?"

"Because Prentiss is in that room, not you." Lewis pointed out before adding, "Knock on their door. Say you had an nightmare and ask to switch rooms." Just then a knock came at the door.

Expecting it to be Hotch, Vitrano ran to open it, finding Reid and Ana instead.

(Vitrano's POV)

She really felt an almost sister like bond with the woman that was in front of her. She and Augustana had both gone through some hard times, and had even grown up in the same state. See,

Vitrano had been born in River Hills, but grew up in Menasha. Augustana had been born in Milwaukee, but was raised in Baraboo. They'd both lost their fathers do to car accidents, into Vitrano's case, it also claimed her brother.

"Hey Augustana. What are you two doing up?" she asked.

"I wanted to explore the hotel. Wanna come?" Vitrano grinned, "As Much as that sounds like fun, I'm gonna see if I can switch rooms with Prentiss, so I can sleep with Hotch," she explained. Ana grinned, "Well, good luck with that."

Vitrano was a expert at fake crying, she'd learned it from her brother before he died in the same car accident that killed her father. Whipping up a round of tears, Vitrano let her eyes puff up and the skin around them turn red. Knocking on the door to Hotch and Prentiss's room, she sniffled when Prentiss sleepily called, "H-Hello?"

"P-Prentiss? It's V-Vitrano," she sniffed, smirking. "I..I…had a n-nightmare…is A-Aaron a-awake?" She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door as Prentiss must have gotten up to open the door.

"Oh, Vitrano….you don't look so good, go ahead…I'll switch rooms so you two can be alone, I know sometimes the only way to stop nightmares is to sleep with the one that makes you feel safest," she explained. Vitrano nodded and pretending to wipe her nose on her sleeve, "Th-thanks Prentiss."

Within ten minutes, the women had switched rooms, JJ and Lewis with Prentiss, Vitrano now with Hotch.

(Hotchner's POV)

"Aaron? Aaron?" a soft female voice could be heard, but he couldn't tell if this was one of his dreams where Haley was still alive and needing comfort or if it was simply Prentiss talking in her sleep.

"Haley, c'mere," he said almost instantly on response, not realizing he was half-asleep, still lost in the dream of his former love. Imagine the surprise when a body slipped into bed next to him, right into his arms, fitting perfectly where Haley had once found solace and protection.

Hotch's eyes snapped open, finding Allison Vitrano laying next to him. As he began to hum a lullaby that Jack had always fallen to sleep with, he realized Ally had been crying. Instantly he was reminded of those nights when Haley had been pregnant, her hormones making her break down in his arms after bad dreams.

"Ssshhh….sweetie It's alright. Sshhhh…" Hotch soothed, trying to calm the woman in his arms.

"What was your dream about, huh? I've never seen you like this?"

"I…I don't kn-know…I-I think it's that week…" Vitrano replied shakily. Hotch laughed tiredly and then realized what she meant.

"Baby, no…we're in the middle of a case. We can't." Vitrano pouted, "But…Aaron…" and she looked at him with that look that Haley used to have, the lustful gleam shining in her eyes. He sighed.

"Well, as long as we keep it down, it's alright." And Allison Vitrano smiled, Lewis' plan had worked.

Reid and Augustana had gone back to their room shortly after Prentiss had switched rooms with Vitrano. Ana had nearly fallen over upon entering their room, so Reid carried her to the bed, where she immediately fell asleep.

By the time the morning light had begun to filter through the curtains, Reid had been watching Augustana sleep for quite a few hours. The team had background work to do today, and it kept them bust well into the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

(Normal POV)

The woman who had bitten Spencer Reid was still lurking for a new victim in the shadows, eager to provide the petty agents with more bodies and nightmares to haunt them.

As the team was relaxing in hotel rooms around 9 PM, Augustana was chilling with Vitrano and Lewis by the vending machines, getting snacks. For dinner, the group had ordered whatever spicy food they felt like, since they all had that in common. Augustana was sitting on the bed, drinking strawberry Kool-Aid she'd heated up in the microwave.

"I can't take quick shots. I have to be steady. Accuracy is the best in my mind," Lewis was saying.

"That's what he said," Vitrano giggled under her breath. For being FBI agents, the girls could sometimes be as sick minded as most teenagers.

"Spencer is a vampire." Augustana added suddenly. The others laughed, "Shut up, no way." Ana nodded, "Guys I'm serious! Don't you notice he's paler and more irritable these days?"

"You know why? And yeah."

"That's because he hasn't fed since last night. I let him bite me."

Lewis laughed, "So, why aren't you a vampire?" Ana shrugged, "I have no idea. I think it's cause I didn't drink his blood." The girls laughed, seeing if she was kidding.

"I'm still serious. I don't think the hurt anyone, but I haven't told anyone before, you guys. I'm debating whether to tell Hotchner and the rest of the team, but I don't know, think I should?"

Vitrano nodded, "I can tell Hotch if you want me to." She offered. Ana nodded, "go ahead. You might as well tell him to tell the rest of the team then," she reasoned. The other girls nodded.

The next morning, as the team was getting ready to go out and talk to more of the locals to narrow down possible unsubs, Vitrano pulled Hotch aside.

"What was that for?"

"McKillian thinks Reid is a vampire." She stated, trying her best to be serious.

"Aly, I don't have time for jokes…what's the real reason you've pulled me back?"

"Reid is a vampire." She repeated.

Hotch paused, and then shook his head, "They don't exist. He said it himself."

"Look at the profile again. Maybe the whole bite mark thing Augustana pointed out isn't as far fetched as we think," she replied, turning and walking away.

Aaron Hotchner's gaze followed his girlfriend. If he chose to believe her, he would be risking the entire case on a whim. If he didn't believe her, and what she was saying was true, the entire team would be in danger.

What was he to do?

"Hello?" As the team was heading out to the local Milwaukee FBI office to speak with agent Rainer again, Ana's phone rang.

"Yeah, that's what Reid was saying...Oh, Hotch already told you? Geez news travels quick...we don't think it's much of a problem, but-"

Here she handed the phone to Reid, who after giving her a puzzled look, put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Garcia. So what's...oh...right, right. Yeah, ice blue eyes, brown highlighted hair, exactly. Yeah, seemed like she was in her mid twenties..." he rattled off.

Morgan and JJ turned to look at the youngest agent as they walked, concerned about how he was faring since they'd learned what had happened to him. Spencer Reid seemed alright for the most part, but one could never be sure.

Two minutes later he hung up.

Ana took his hand as they walked, lacing their fingers as they walked into the FBI building, being greeted by agent Rainer.

"Hello agents. We've just received word there's been another reported disappearance, we're dispatching a team to the scene to conduct interviews as we speak,'" he informed them.

Hotch nodded, "Mind if some of my team went along? We've got the profile ready and can promptly inform your police."

Rainer nodded, "Any help is appreciated."

"We believe the unsub is in her mid twenties...someone well known in the community, yet not someone you would remember easily. She is probably in local women's clubs, such as a coordinator for women's sports, or perhaps a scout troop leader." Morgan started.

Reid started talking next, "She is easily approachable and will often approach the chosen victim first if they fit her ideal image."

"Her victims are left with bite marks resembling atypical vampire movie style bite marks, and likewise are often drained of blood," Lewis added. The police officers around the small press room table nodded.

Two days and two more disappearances later, JJ dropped a newspaper down on the table the team was sitting at.

"The media's not helping any. They're calling our unsub the 'Milwaukee Monster' complete with apparent run ins...this is turning into mass hysteria. We'd better catch this one, and we'd better catch her soon."

"Got that right...man if this reminds me of anything, it's like that 'Slenderman' or whatever that was created as a joke. Eventually it blew up into this legit thing and people were reporting it left and right," Morgan added.

"But we're dealing with a real person...well, vampire." Augustana argued.

"We don't know if she's a vampire." Reid suddenly said, still somewhat in denial of what happened to him.

"Spence, are you blind? You know what she did to you...you can't still think this is all a joke! She. Bit. You! You. Drank. Her. Blood! If you don't-" Ana started, finally being cut off as Reid quickly put his lips to hers to silence her and allow the rest of the team to think.

"Alright...but if she is a vampire, how do we kill her then, if it comes to that?" Prentiss said, curiosity getting the better of her.

"If she is a vampire, the easiest way to kill her is to burn her with holy water, corner her into place with garlic, stake her through the heart, and then rip her apart and burn the pieces." Reid rattled off, stopping at Ana's eyebrow raise.

"For someone that doesn't believe in vampires you sure know a whole lot about them," she snickered before adding, "And did you just quote twilight? I think you did." she ribbed jokingly.

"Just because I don't believe in something doesn't mean I won't read about it," Reid defended, "And I didn't just quote Twilight. If anything, that movie is for pre teen and teen girls between the ages of 9 and 17..."

The entire team laughed at Reid's obvious displeasure with the multimillion dollar vampire franchise.

Ana's phone rang, and she answered it right away.

"What's new? Really? Awesome."

Pulling the phone away from her mouth, she placed it on the table and put in on speaker so the entire team could hear.

"I've found a common link in all of the cases." Garcia said, and Ana could almost hear her smile in the blonde's voice.

"So what is it?" Hotch asked.

"Our unsub has worked with pretty much everyone locally. And here's the catch, the job? It's something we totally wouldn't have expected. She's a wedding planner."

"That doesn't explain why one of her victims was single and the other already married..."

"Well, maybe it's because she already knew them and the stressor caused her to act out with the people she knew first," Morgan suggested. everyone nodded.

"So we know she's a wedding planner. Any ideas on how to catch her now?" JJ brought up.

Ana looked at Reid, who vehemently shook his head, "You can't be serious. I am not-"

"Too late, Spence."

So it goes. Ana and Spencer Reid were going to pretend to be getting married in order to catch the unsub.

"Couldn't it have been something else? I mean-" Reid complained as he and Augustana walked into David's Bridal for her to look for a dress.

"No. This is the plan, and although Hotch advised me against it, I'm doing it." she said , walking off into a row of dresses.

Standing there inspecting one of the dresses was a young woman with flowing brown highlighted hair and icy blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Ana nodded, Yes, my name is Augustana McKillian and I'm getting married soon...do you know of any wedding planners? I could really use one..."

The brunette nodded, "Actually I'm a wedding planner myself. How soon is your wedding?"

"We're thinking next June."

"Wonderful! I'm sure he's very lucky to be marrying such a pretty girl. I don't have any other clients coming over to talk tonight, would you like to come over? It's a small town so almost everyone knows everyone where I live." She said smiling.

Augustana nodded despite hearing Reid's 'covering-my-shock' cough.

"Sure, why not? Give me your address and I'll stop by." Ana replied.

The woman nodded, taking out a small business card from her pocket.

As soon as Ana had tucked the card away, she went to grab Reid and the two left the store.

"What the hell, Ana? Talking directly with the Unsub? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Not yet. Tonight, maybe, but that's besides the point."

"Tonight? You're not seriously going to..."

"I want to find out her stressor...I'll be my gun just in case, unlike when you always forget yours," she mused jokingly, kissing his hand as the pair walked down the street.

"I don't like that idea. If anything happens, let me know."

"Will do. Spence, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Augustana arrived with her book of fake wedding ideas and pictures at the location that was written on the card. She had left the card with Reid, after writing it down on her hand. Of course, she had expected what she was seeing. This location, it was not a house, but an old building, a single door the only entry point.

"Seems typical for a serial killer," she mused under her breath as she walked inside, gun at her hip.

"Hello? I'm here to plan my wedding." She announced, walking inside.

Suddenly bright lights came on, and Augustana could see this was not a wedding planner's humble abode.

The same woman from before walked into the room, smiling. Once she saw Augustana however, it faded.

"Oh, hello darling. You said you were planning your wedding, yes? Do come sit down," she offered.

Ana hesitated. Had this lady's speech pattern just changed?

"Thank you. Well, my fiance and I would like to get married in early next June, and we'd like it to be an outdoor wedding...my colors are light blue and a dark pink, maybe some lavender in there as we-" Ana was saying as a drink was placed on the table where she sat.

She knew she had to be courteous and drink it, although she knew she was with the unsub and didn't know if the drink had been poisoned.

"My dear, that sounds lovely. How's the dress search coming?"

Ana shakily lifted the glass to her lips, drinking the smallest amount she could.

"Not real well, it's been five stores and hundreds of ideas but nothing seems to work," she laughed.

"That's how it always goes. I'm sure you'll find the right one."

Ana drank more of the beverage that had been placed in front of her, it was only water, although it seemed to have been sweetened slightly, perhaps with sugar.

"I'm sure I will too...if only my finace would start thinking about the honeymoon already, I can't wait..." Ana said dreamily.

"Oh sugar, you've got alot of work to do before then, don't you? But about your honeymoon...and your wedding..." here the woman smirked, standing up.

Ana instinctively reached for her gun, but alas, she too had forgotten it. Of all of Reid's habits she'd picked up, this was the one that would kill her.

"It's too bad you'll never get to experience it."

Reid was back in the hotel room, trying to watch TV and relax. Despite the TV having supposed to numb his mind, his thoughts still drifted to Ana. Was she alright?

Trying his best to leave those anxious thoughts alone, Reid debated getting up and walking around the hotel, maybe go get some ice like a human would, (he still hadn't come to terms with being a vampire).

Nerves getting the better of him, Reid grabbed his cell phone and tried calling Ana. When she didn't pick up, he hung up and tried again.

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you!" Ana hollered as she fought against the binds she'd been put in. Her hands were handcuffed, and her arms were tied behind her head, and her legs were tied as well, and her clothes had been stripped, leaving her in only undergarments.

"You're getting married. I will never have that chance." The unsub replied, gently stroking Ana's cheek with her hand.

"Get away from me, I'm an FBI agent!" Ana yelled, wanting to cry.

"If you're an agent, where's your gun?"

"My finace has it. And-" she was shocked into silence by the hand coming across her face.

"Shut up and listen right now. I will never marry, I can not stand love. After I learned that my sister's eldest daughter was to marry a nobody from another country, I couldn't control myself...I killed her. After I killed her, I saw everyone happy around me...all the love...that's when I began picking off those that were too happy, I felt they needed a little tragedy in their life, as mine had been," the unsub explained.

'Heh...' Ana thought, 'Her stressor was her niece getting married? Hotch is gonna love this.'

"So you started killing people because they were happy?"

"In a sense, yes. It's way I'm in the wedding business. To eliminate love in the world, purify its evil ways.I'm the anti-cupid. With fangs, of course." The woman said smiling, revealing the tell-tale fangs Ana had seen that left marks on the victims' necks. This of course brought a very scary revelation to her attention.

She was the next victim, and she was completely helpless.

"Hey Hotch?" Reid called as he knocked on the door to the room the leader shared with Vitrano.

Aaron Hotchner opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes, a rare sight being you could never really tell if he was tired.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about Ana...she went to meet the unsub tonight." Reid admitted.

"She...she what?"

"Went to meet the unsub." Reid repeated, backing up.

"Do you know where she went?"

"She went to the unsub's presumed house. She said she brought her gun, but knowing her I'd assume she'd forgotten it."

Hotch nodded as Reid continued, "I've tried calling her and she's not picking up… I think she's in trouble. I'd like your permission to go find her."

"I'll wake the rest of the team. Since you're a vampire, you're faster than the rest of us. Go on ahead, I trust you know what you're doing."

Reid nodded, "thanks. I'll leave the card with the location with you guys I know where it is."

Reid hurried down to the location that had been written on the card. He wasn't really surprised when it wasn't exactly house rather it was a dreary old abandoned building. Finding the door unlocked read headed inside horrified when a scream met his ears. Instantly he cringed knowing who it was, "Ana!" Reid yelled, running farther into the building, started with bright lights turned on. Imagine how surprised he was to hear her scream a reply, the very sound making his heart break a little.

"BABY!"

He heard the unsub laugh then, "What, you really think he's gonna save you?"

Reid drew his gun, trying to remember how to breathe. It was just a case, just another case. Except his girlfriend was the victim.

Without thinking as he knew emotion could often cloud judgment and rational thought, he began to run, bursting into the next room, startled to see Augustana bound and tied, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my sire. How nice to see you again. Come to join me in my quest to erase the world of love's evil?"

Reid looked at Ana, and to her surprise, nodded. As he walked over to her he smiled, and she instantly realized what he meant. As Reid reached to undo the ropes holding her wrists together, she thrashed against her binds, trying to get away from him.

"Ssshhh…Sweetie I'm not going to hurt you, much. I'll only take a little more blood that I should…" Reid murmured as he untied her ankles, searching for her clothes.

"Where'd you put her clothes?" Reid asked, realizing her skin was already covered with goose bumps.

"She doesn't need them. Unless of course you're going to kill her and dispose of the body right away, then they're underneath the table." Reid nodded, grabbing the white v-neck Ana had been wearing and tugged it over her head before grabbing her jeans and throwing them to Ana, who quickly pulled them on.

"That's what I'm going to do," Reid replied, pulling in about, her eyes widened and full of fear. Reid went to walk outside to lead her along with him, but the unsub grabbed her hand.

"By the way," she started, and Reid some the flicker of a true psychotic playing their game in her eyes, "It was nice meeting your fiancée."

And then she pulled Ana closer and bit her, fangs sinking into the soft flesh of the blonde's forearm.

Augustana howled in pain and dropped to her knees as the unsub received a punch in the face from Reid, knocking her back into the nearest wall. Reid turned to glare at her, eyes seething with fury as his girlfriend continued to cry and scream in agony on the floor. He blinked, hearing a door open. He needed to buy Hotch and the others time.

"You'd better hurry and finish her off, she don't look so tasty now!" the unknown subject taunted, "and she doesn't have much time."

"But we do." A familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Reid, catch!" Morgan yelled, throwing something toward Reid. He grinned when he realized it was a wooden stake. Instantly the unsub turned to run, but as she tried to cross the threshold she became distracted as JJ, being behind Morgan, had dropped a handful of change (having read up on vampire lore that the unsub would have to stop and count it all).

Reid knew it was his chance, so he went forward and tackled the unsub; driving the state into her chest while holding on as tightly he could as she fought to escape. He smiled when he felt someone else's hand on the state forcing it deeper into the vampire. It was Rossi.

"I think I can handle this… go, McKillan needs you."

Reid stood up and turned, another agonized howl from Augustana meeting his ears. He could see Lewis and Vitrano crouched by her, each crying. And that's when Spencer knew, if he didn't do something fast, she was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Hotch?" Reid called as he knocked on the door to the room the leader shared with Vitrano.

Aaron Hotchner opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes, a rare sight being you could never really tell if he was tired.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about Ana...she went to meet the unsub tonight." Reid admitted.

"She...she what?"

"Went to meet the unsub." Reid repeated, backing up.

"Do you know where she went?"

"She went to the unsub's presumed house. She said she brought her gun, but knowing her I'd assume she'd forgotten it."

Hotch nodded as Reid continued, "I've tried calling her and she's not picking up… I think she's in trouble. I'd like your permission to go find her."

"I'll wake the rest of the team. Since you're a vampire, you're faster than the rest of us. Go on ahead, I trust you know what you're doing."

Reid nodded, "thanks. I'll leave the card with the location with you guys I know where it is."

Reid hurried down to the location that had been written on the card. He wasn't really surprised when it wasn't exactly house rather it was a dreary old abandoned building. Finding the door unlocked read headed inside horrified when a scream met his ears. Instantly he cringed knowing who it was,

"Ana!" Reid yelled, running farther into the building, started with bright lights turned on. Imagine how surprised he was to hear her scream a reply, the very sound making his heart break a little.

"BABY!"

He heard the unsub laugh then, "What, you really think he's gonna save you?"

Reid drew his gun, trying to remember how to breathe. It was just a case, just another case.

Except his girlfriend was the victim.

Without thinking as he knew emotion could often cloud judgment and rational thought, he began to run, bursting into the next room, startled to see Augustana bound and tied, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my sire. How nice to see you again. Come to join me in my quest to erase the world of love's evil?"

Reid looked at Ana, and to her surprise, nodded. As he walked over to her he smiled, and she instantly realized what he meant. As Reid reached to undo the ropes holding her wrists together, she thrashed against her binds, trying to get away from him.

"Ssshhh…Sweetie I'm not going to hurt you, much. I'll only take a little more blood that I should…" Reid murmured as he untied her ankles, searching for her clothes.

"Where's you put her clothes?" Reid asked, realizing her skin was already covered with goose bumps.

"She doesn't need them. Unless of course you're going to kill her and dispose of the body right away, then there underneath the table." Reid nodded, grabbing the white v-neck Ana had been wearing and tugged it over her head before grabbing her jeans and throwing them to Ana, who quickly pulled them on.

"That's what I'm going to do," Reid replied, pulling in about, her eyes widened and full of fear. Reid went to walk outside to lead her along with him, but the unsub grabbed her hand.

"By the way," she started, and Reid some the flicker of a true psychotic playing their game in her eyes, "It was nice meeting your fiancée."

And then she pulled Ana closer and bit her, fangs sinking into the soft flesh of the blonde's forearm.

Augustana howled in pain and dropped to her knees as the unsub received a punch in the face from Reid, knocking her back into the nearest wall. Reid turned to glare at her, eyes seething with fury as his girlfriend continued to cry and scream in agony on the floor. He blinked, hearing a door open. He needed to buy watch and the others time.

You'd better hurry and finish your she don't look so tasty now the unknown subject taunted, "she doesn't have much time."

"But we do." Familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Reid, catch!" Morgan yelled, throwing something toward Reid. He grinned when he realized it was a wooden stake. Instantly the unsub turned to run, but as she tried to cross the threshold became distracted. JJ, being behind Morgan, had dropped a handful of change, a theme not unknown subject was a vampire, she had to stop and count at all.

Read new it was his chance, so he went forward tackled the on sub driving the state into her chest holding on tightly as she fought to escape. He smiled when he felt someone else's hand on the state forcing it deeper into the vampire. It was Rossi.

"I think I can handle this… go, McKillan needs you."

Reid stood up and turned, another agonized howl from Augustana meeting his ears. He could see Lewis and Vitrano crouched by her, each crying. And that's when Spencer knew, if he didn't do something fast, she was going to die.

Reid knelt by her, unsure of what to do. He had noticed the mark left on her arm, fresh blood still seeping out.

"What do I do?"

"Make her drink your blood; it's the only way she'll turn!" Lewis offered, remembering when Anna had told her the reason she wasn't a vampire was because she hadn't drank his blood.

"But-" he protested. Did he really want to damn her to being frozen forever as he was now?

"Reid, she's dying, there's no time!" Vitrano snapped.

Looking at his girlfriend's best friend he realized she was right; pinching himself tight enough to make himself bleed, he winced, "It's not enough. I need to cut myself with something."

At once Vitrano got up and ran to the table, grabbing a small knife. After she handed it to read, he didn't waste any time in slicing and - in his palm. After doing this he tried to guide Ana gently to his arm, trying to coax her into drinking. Her eyes fluttered shut and she inhaled sharply, being able to smell the blood.

"Ana… drink. It will make the pain go away, I promise," Reid tried to sooth, hoping she could hear him. Not surprised as he felt Ana weakly grab his arm, he smiled and then cringed as he felt his blood begin to drain out. Slowly her grip began to tighten and Reid realizing she was coming back to him.

Two minutes later he gently pushed her away and then pulled her closer, cradling her as her body continued to rewire itself. Reid jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder and then looked up. It was Hotch, and he seemed to be nodding in approval.

"I'll call an ambulance and the coroner," he said.

"Hotch, you don't need to. The vampire is dead; we need to say she killed herself to conceal our existence. As for Ana, she's like me now… whatever injuries she has sustained will heal."

"So now?" Prentiss asked.

"We go back to the hotel, finish our reports, and have JJ informed the media that our unsub has killed herself." Hotch ordered. Everyone nodded.

As Reid carried Ana back to the hotel, she became aware of what happened.

"Sp-Spencer?"

Read adjusted her in his arms as he walked, smiling, glad he'd saved her, "What, love?"

"Thank you."

Two days later, the team was on the plane and route back to DC.

Hotch was looking over papers, Morgan was listening to his iPod, Rossi was reading a book, and JJ and Prentiss were playing checkers.

Reid and Augustana sat together looking out a window, knowing neither of them would ever need sleep from now on. As the sun began to rise on what would be the first morning of there forever, read smiled at his girlfriend. What she had said about vampires had been true, and what he told her, that he'd 'come back to life only for her' had been true as well.

Emily Dickinson wrote:  
Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality.


End file.
